


At Sea

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pirates, Sailing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He jerks back frowning at your sudden appearance in front of him and your breath catches in your throat seeing him so close for the first time. The light of a nearby lantern lit up his features under his hood, catching on his eyes that seemed so dark under his lashes, the stubble dotting around his chiselled jaw and around his lips that looked so soft despite the work he did.<br/>“Please captain,” You say, breathlessly, unable to look away from his captivating gaze, “I request council with you.”<br/>- Pirate!Bucky x reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Sea

You pull your cloak tighter around yourself and scan the bar again with suspicious eyes. You had been waiting for the infamous man for some time now, searching for him for a lot longer but finally you would meet him tonight.

Turning back to the bar you take a swig from your jug, the bitter ale makes you shudder slightly but you take it with a straight face to keep up appearances. You wanted to appear as just a local villager, come for a nightly drink to ease the aches of village life. If anyone was suspicious of just how out of place you were they didn’t show it and you were glad for that.

His men, those you had decided where his by the obnoxious amount of noise they were making and the way they took up their space at the back of the tavern with self-assured entitlement, were hollering for another round. One of the men shambles over to you, obviously three sheets to the wind by the way he stumped over his own feet.

He plodding against the bar next to you, smelling strongly of the sea and liquor. “Another round for the men, barmaid!”

You steel your expression as he turns to you, looking you up and down very obviously. You give him a flirtatious half smile but turn back to your drink, waiting for him to come to you.

“And what drink for the lady?” He asks, facing you as he lifts an eyebrow. He was a short man, lacking in stature as much as he did any mark of age or experience. He looked entirely too young to be doing what he was, remarkably unscarred for a pirate.

You smile coyly, “I’ll have what the men are having.” You purr.

He grins impishly, turning back to the barmaid to order another drink for you and grabs your arm to pull you with him to the other men. Many with women sitting on their laps on drinking with them who cheered as the boy brought you over. “I see you’ve finally made a move, John.*”

The man, because the person who said this was indeed a man, jeered at the boy who still held your arm, the rest of his crewmates guffawing and throwing their drinks back. John seats unsteadily but laughs along, his grip on your arm seeming to be the only thing keeping him upright.

“She’s a LADY, Steve.” He grinned, pulling you closer to him. You try not to show how irritated this made you, being shown off like a toy, and instead simper at this Steve. Looking star struck to be in the presence of the infamous pirates, something they were probably so used to they didn’t bother to check your sincerity.

“Well then milady,” Steve grins, standing and taking your hand so John’s hand on your falters. He slowly brings it to his lips and places a light kiss to your knuckles. “It’s a pleasure.”

“(Y/n),” you tell him, nodding your head politely. He holds onto your hand for a moment longer, his hand warm and rough from years of manual work. “And you are…?” You gesture to the rest of the men.

“Ah yes,” he drops your hand and drops a hand on the shoulder of the man sitting next to him, the man in question looks up with a charming smile, his thick beard making him look friendlier than he probably is. “This is Stark, our weapons mechanic, not someone you should bother acquainting yourself with.”

Stark curses but turn back to the woman he was talking to as Steve continues down the line. “This is Clint, Bruce, Tom, Pieter and you’ve met John.” He lists the rest off quickly.

You nod your head to them all, you’re shoulders sagging as you realise none of them were the man you were looking for. Feeling defeated you pick up your drink and take a large gulp of the heavy ale.

“Well now that we are all so much closer, come and sit.” Steve calls, patting the seat next to him that you sit in somewhat reluctantly. Without even blinking he wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you tightly into his chest as he proposes a toast to his crewmates, lifting his glass. You try not to take in too much just how intoxicating the smell of the sea was on him, or how firm and comforting his chest felt pressed against you, chalking it up to the ale you had drunk.

“To taking what we want and giving nothing back!” He cheered and everyone raised their glasses, tipping their heads back in a toast. You pretend to take a sip, wanting to keep your wits about you so you could try and eek some information from Steve about your missing captain. You knew you were so close to finding him that the trail would soon lead you to him, you only needed to keep searching a while longer.

Just as Steve started to pull you closer into him and you were fixing your face into a seductive pout, two cloaked and hooded figures swept into the tavern, your gaze immediately being drawn to them. They walked tall, like they had a purpose to every movement they made as they strode to your back table. From what you could see it was a man and a woman, one with wide broad shoulders who you could just make out the sight of black rimmed dark eyes under his cloak. The other slimmer, her shoulders pulled back so that you could just see a hint of fire red hair.

You hadn’t realised the rest of your companions had turned to watch their entrance either but as you looked away you could see everyone had straightened slightly. The mirth was still present on their faces but they’d sobered slightly. Steve sighed behind you, dropping his arm from around you and standing to greet the figures.

“Captain,” he nods and you’re interest piques, you had assumed from the way the crew mates behaved around Steve that he was the captain, “how did it go?”

Everyone waits with baited breath as the two sat down slowly, taking up space with their charisma. You didn’t know what they were talking about but you found that you couldn’t look away from these two people, your eyes drawn to their powerful auras.

“It was successful of course.” The woman spoke, pulling her hood back. Her face is small and pale, her green eyes rimmed with long, dark lashes and her lips plump. She was beautiful, but more than that you could see in the fierce set of her lips, her steady gaze, that she was not someone to be taken lightly, the faint scars marking her skin showing how dangerous she was.

“Then we should celebrate!” One of the men called and the rest jeered in response, the lively chatter building back up as the two new companions joined in with the group. You lifted your own jar to take a sip, blending into the group as best you can. The red head’s eyes scanned over the group leisurely, taking everyone in before falling on yours, she raises an eyebrow as she looks between you and Steve but she just goes back to quietly talking to the man you had yet to see.

The mysterious captain hadn’t yet removed his hood, instead he stayed leaning over his drink quietly while the rest of his shipmates talked and drank merrily. Steve began curling an arm around your waist again but you paid him no heed this time, your attention solely devoted to the man you had yet to hear speak. You were sure now, by the small glimpse of his metal arm between his sleeve and his glove, that he was the man you were looking for.

When the nervous looking barman came over to tell the crowd there they were closing the group began to heckle at him, laughing as the shaky man tried to get control of his pub again. A panic fills your heart as you realised you were going to miss your chance if you didn’t make your move soon. The crew eventually begin to stand and stumble out, parting ways with the women they had attracted throughout the night.

Steve takes your hand as he stands, starting to lead you toward the door but you break away with a start and jump in front of the captain’s path as he made his way to the door.

He jerks back frowning at your sudden appearance in front of him and your breath catches in your throat seeing him so close for the first time. The light of a nearby lantern lit up his features under his hood, catching on his eyes that seemed so dark under his lashes, the stubble dotting around his chiselled jaw and around his lips that looked so soft despite the work he did.

“Please captain,” You say, breathlessly, unable to look away from his captivating gaze, “I request council with you.”

He quirks an eyebrow as you stand before him, chest rising and falling in his intimidating presence. “Why would I do that?” He questions. His voice is deep and gruff, so much more steady than your tinny voice.

“Because I have a proposition for you.” You say, determinedly trying to sound less afraid than you were and more like someone with purpose, someone to trade with. The captain looks at Steve over your shoulder, and seems to deliberate for a moment before nodding finally.

“Fine,” He mutters, taking his seat again, this time alone, “you have my attention.”

He sat and pinned you with a dark stare that made your heart patter nervously, his face stoic as he waited for you to speak. You took a deep breath, opening and closing your mouth as you panicked, unsure of what to say now that you finally had found the man. You were interrupted by the barman however as he approached your table again.

“I-I said we were closing.” The barman stuttered, clenching his cleaning rag in his hands as he stood up to the captain. His adam’s apple bobbed as he tried t

The captain turned to the man and fixed an insincere smile on his face, dipping his hand in his pocket he dropped a handful of gold coins on the table. “We won’t be a moment.” The man swallows thickly, swipes the coins and goes back to cleaning the bar quickly, leaving the two of you in silence again.

It was much more intimidating being alone with him without the others, the silence of it. You steel your nerves against the heavy drumbeat that was your heart rattling through you and straighten your spine, meeting the Captain as an equal.

“I need safe passage to La Marsa.” You state, uncertainty settling in your gut when he raises an eyebrow, clearly judging your sanity.

“And why would I grant you this?” He asks, amusement in his voice.

“I can pay.” You tell him, leaning forward on the table, your hands laying on the wood to stare at him with insistency. “Handsomely.”

His mouth quirks, his white teeth peeking out between pink lips in a feral smile, “There are many ships that could take you to the place. Should I be flattered or suspicious that you have chosen me as the captain for the job?”

He poses the question lightly but you can tell he’s curious, he’s not fool enough to not know why you were here. Only those who were running from something worse than he came to him.

“I heard… you’re the only ship on the sea that can outrun the Royal Guard.” You mutter, skirting around your issue in the hopes that he would think you a simple fugitive of the throne. He leans back in his seat and crosses his arms, studying you with shrewd eyes.

“You don’t look the type to be in trouble with the law.” He states.

You realise he’s interrogating you. The relaxed way he holds his body contrasting to his fast eyes that were flicking over you body for concealed weapons. It felt like the world was tilting under you, the pressure of the moment mounting in your head at the importance of this meeting.

“Looks can be deceiving.” You smirk shakily, hoping he can’t read the nervous tremors in your voice.

“Indeed.” He says simply. He says nothing else and you aren’t sure whether this is your cue to say something, to beg him for passage on his ship or just leave, but you stare him down though your hands fidgeted under the table. Eventually he sits forward again with a sigh, preparing to leave. “Nevertheless, I can’t grant passage to everyone who asks, you’ll have to find your own way to La Marsa.”

“Wait!” You yelp, panic flooding you as your one chance of escape nearly breezes past you. Instinctively you grab his forearm, pinning him back to the table and pulling him closer to you as a result. When you realise what you’ve done you release him with a gasp, his dark eyes swiveling to yours in shock and irritation. Gulping, you repeat, “wait, please I’ll pay you whatever you want, there’s no other ship that can take me.”

Roughly he jerks back from you and you realise with a sinking gut that you had come on too strong and lost your chance. “My ship is full and I have no need for your handsome payment.” You look down in despair and feel your shoulders sinking as he grits his teeth at you. He stares at you for a moment longer before breezing out of the bar with his hood pulled over his head again.

The door bangs behind him and the barman begins calling for you to leave again, which you do with a polite smile, leaving into the dark night. Staring toward the docks with determined eyes you quickly tighten the strings of your cloak and stride off in the direction of the ships.

You would not leave this place without a place on that ship.


End file.
